Fear
Caused when the player uses a Fear Scroll, making enemies run directly away every beat. However, fear affects different monsters in different ways: * Monsters affected by a confuse trap will move towards the player every beat, instead of away. * Monsters with looping movement patterns (Blue/Orange/Fire/Ice Slime, Zombie, and Green Slime even though it doesn't loop), will abandon their normal pattern and flee directly away from the player. * Monsters that normally move diagonally (Hellhound, unwalled Spiders, Goblin Bomber, Ghoul, Deep Blues, Bishop, Queen, King Conga, White Chest Mimic, Shopkeeper's Ghost) will be restricted to orthogonal movement. **White Chest Mimics already flee as their normal behavior, so fear's only effect on them is restricting diagonal movement. * Trap monsters (Chest Mimic, Fake Wall, Cauldron Mimic, White Chest Mimic) that have not been activated will still flee. While fleeing, they can be attacked as if they were active. ** If the player steps next to them while they are fleeing and does not kill them, then when the fear ends, they will chase the player as normal. ** Tar Monsters will flee from their tar pool and onto land. If they are not on a tar tile when the fear ends, then they become stuck on whatever tile they are on until activated normally. If activated from a non-tar tile, then it will chase and attempt to grab the player as normal, but will not drag the player back to its starting tar pool, instead acting like a Monkey. * Phasing monsters (Wight, Ghast, Ghoul, Shopkeeper's Ghost) will flee through walls. * Teleporting monsters (Ghast, Ghoul) will teleport as they usually do when hit, then continue fleeing. * Ghosts flee normally - away from the player on every beat - but are always vulnerable to attack: the player does not have to be facing away. * Clones stop mimicking the player's movement and flee directly away from the player. * Mushrooms release spores every beat. * Those that can destroy or dig through wall tiles (Armadillo, Golem, Fire/Ice Elemental, Fire/Ice Slime, Yeti, Minotaur, Dragon, Nightmare, Ogre) will not do so. ** Fire and Ice Elementals have the potential to leave a much longer trail of hot coals or ice, due to fleeing every beat, rather than every third beat. * Yeti will do a clap attack every time they move a tile. * Goblins will whistle nonchalantly or brandish their knives based on whether or not the player is facing them, but it's purely graphical: they will flee directly away from the player. * Feared Goblin Sentries will not be dazed for a few beats after digging out a wall; they will continue to dig away as long as they are able. ** If the Goblin Sentry was asleep when the fear spell was used, it will behave exactly as if it were awake, but use the sleeping sprite. * Blademasters will still parry attacks while fleeing. They will also parry attacks while adjacent to the player without becoming vulnerable. * Spiders inside walls can flee through wall torches or out of the wall entirely. ** If the fear ends while they are inside a torch, then the torch will be treated like a normal wall until the Spider moves. ** If the Spider flees out of the wall, it will not be able to re-enter another. If the fear ends while the spider is outside of a wall, then it will switch to its normal movement pattern of diagonally every beat. * Gargoyle (variant 2) (Folded-wings) is completely unaffected by fear while it is inactive. Once activated by stepping next to it, then it can be feared like any other monster. * The Ogre will do a club attack every time they move a tile, as long as the player is within its normal attacking range. * The Mommy will still attempt to spawn a Mummy every four beats as normal, but will not spawn anything as long as it stays on one tile. * Sarcophagi sprites will flip left or right to face away from the player, but behave no differently than normal. * During the King Conga fight, a fear scroll will break up the conga lines of zombies, which will then flee away from the player separately. When the fear ends, the zombies will be their red variants, able to move every beat, and they will individually charge the player. ** King Conga himself is invulnerable to fear while sitting on his throne, but is affected normally if the spell is used when he is attacking the player. * During the Death Metal fight, Death Metal will summon his skeletons and cast his fireballs on his normal schedule, regardless of whether he is fleeing the player. * During the Deep Blues fight, using a fear scroll fight may cause any Pawns below the player to flee en masse to the bottom of the arena, thus causing them to be promoted to queens all at once. ** All feared enemies will still stick to their normal animation cycle, despite moving every beat (e.g. Bishops stand upright for three beats, then tilt to the side for one beat). * During the Coral Riff fight, the Octoboss will often do a splash attack every beat if it is staying on one tile, but does a splash every second beat if it is moving. If it flees onto dry land, then it will only turn the floor into water on the beats that it splashes, meaning it will leave a dotted line of water tiles. Tentacles will leave a solid line of water tiles as normal. During phase one, the tentacles have a weird interaction between trying to teleport and trying to flee; they will sometimes dive underwater for extended periods, or repeatedly try to move to a new tile but snap back to where they were. * During the Dead Ringer fight, Dead Ringer will stop moving; he will neither charge nor flee. Attacking him will knock him back one tile. In phase one, if fear is used while he is adjacent to a bell, he will still ring it, but not move after. In phase two, if fear is used on the same beat that he readies for a charge, he can not be knocked back by attacking him. * During the Necrodancer 1 fight as Cadence, the three mummies and four skeletons in phase one are able to flee off the stage and onto the floor, but they are not able to move to a different stage tile. During phase two, the Necrodancer will still prepare and cast his bomb and freeze spells while fleeing every beat. * During the Necrodancer 2 fight as Melody, using the scroll in phase one will cause the Necrodancer to throw bombs as normal while fleeing every beat. During phase two, the Necrodancer and his skeletons will flee normally and will die if they flee onto the lava. * During the Golden Lute fight, the body will move every beat, but otherwise follow it's normal randomized movement. The head will always stay on the same tile relative to the body (as if the neck became rigid). **Unlike Zone 4 Roofpigs, these will not do their fire attack while fear is active, even if they opened their mouth already. If the full-room Roofpig attack has already started, fear will not stop the remaining Roofpigs from shooting. * All Shopkeepers are affected by fear. ** If the normal Shopkeeper flees past the gold walls of his shop, his items become free; if he returns to it again, the prices return to their original cost. ** The Dungeon Master's secret shop counts as part of the normal shop, and his item will become free as well when the normal shopkeeper is feared away. ** Since the only way in or out of the hidden shops is by stepping on a travel rune, and only the player can use them, it is impossible for the hidden shopkeepers to flee the boundaries of their shops. The Dungeon Master's secret shop does not count as "outside". ** The top center tile of the Conjurer's shop is an invisible wall, normally covered by their chest. Amplified (DLC) * Electric Zombies can flee off of wires. * Orcs will still turn to face the player when they are in line. * Lightning Mages' lightning orbs can be feared. The balls will flee from the player. If they reach a point where they can't move (such as pushed up against a wall or enemy), they they will just disappear. If it touches the wall that it was initially moving towards then it will destroy that wall. When fear ends, the orb will continue moving in the direction the mage shot it in the first place. * Skeletons spawned from Skulls will be feared too as long as the effect is still active. * Evil Eyes will still do their charge attack while under fear, though they will not be able to hit the player. They will also have a net change of no movement, after combining backing up and charging forward, as long as the the player is in charge range. * Gorgon statues will not flee, contrary to what you may expect after reading this page :( * Shop Wall Mimics, Crate Mimics, Barrel Mimics, and Shrine Mimics behave identically to non-DLC mimics. * During the FortissiMole fight, Fortissimole will either stay on the stage or back up onto the dirt, depending on where you are standing when you use the scroll. In either case he will still pace and summon things. If he backs onto the dirt, you can still start phase two by digging out a space next to him. ** His skeleton audience will flee too, and play their wave animation based on wherever they end up standing. This means if they flee past the stage to the left or right then they will stop waving. * Frankensteinway, The Conductor, and the generators they use are completely unaffected by fear, though the various monsters that spawn are affected normally.